Lily James & Co.
by cHoOcH lIz
Summary: okay.....this is our very first fic so it'll get better(i hope) it basically l/j love/hate with a little twist to it! we were on a sugar high when we wrote some of this! PG-13 for chapters that will be posted later


This is our very first fic so don't be surprised if it's a little bit weird!!! Well here goes……  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Look Lily!! Drunk monkeys!! Where could they have come from??" Austia asked in a surprised voice.  
  
"I have no idea. It couldn't have been us." Lily replied innocently.   
  
The drunken monkeys found some deodorant and started to put it on their head. Next went the gel that they put on their butts. The gel causing their hair to become stiff and poky (we have no idea where they got them at).  
  
Oops!! Sorry. That's too far in the story you have to start back at the Halloween dance. Sorry again!!  
  
"Oh no, here they go again," a pretty 6th year with shoulder length blonde hair, and blue eyes, and a perfect figure said with a sigh "Are they ever going to grow up?"  
  
"I sure hope they do, Katie," Sirius replied "Why do they have to disagree so much? This is the 3rd argument they've had today!"  
  
Sirius had jet-black hair, broad shoulder, and was very tall. He also had a smile that made girls swoon when he gave it to them. He was also one of the biggest pranksters in the entire school.  
  
"I know, they act like they're married," agreed Charleigh (a/n Charleigh is pronounced like Charlie but it's a girls name… it's my best friend's favorite name so I had to include it!!).  
  
Charleigh had short brown hair with blonde highlights in it. She was a little on the pudgy side but her deep hazel eyes made up for it.  
  
"Yeah!! We should hook them up!" Sirius squealed with excitement.   
  
"That's a great idea, even if you came up with it Sirius." Austia said a little surprised that Sirius could come up with a good idea. Austia's long blank hair got in her face but she just left it there. Her eyes were a strange color. Her eyes were violet. On anyone else they would look scary, but on her oriental face, they fit in perfectly.  
  
"I'm sick of you pulling stupid pranks on me. You're a prefect, you're supposed to be setting a GOOD example, Potter!" Lily Evans cried in exasperation.   
  
"Since when have you become my mother Evans? Quit being such a perfectionist! Let me live my own life Carrot-top." James Potter yelled back at Lily with an annoyed expression on his face.  
  
"I'm not a perfectionist. I just like things a certain way." Lily said in a hurt tone. "And I'll let you live your like when you leave me out of it! And quit making fun of my hair. That got old in the first year!"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Fine"   
  
They then ran in different directions to their dorms and slammed the door.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
No one could see why the two most popular people in Hogwarts could fight so much. Because every time a guy came around Lily they fell at her feet. Everyone could see why. Lily had long straight red hair that framed her face, sparkling emerald green, and was a tall 5 foot 8 inches, but nothing compared to James.  
  
James was 6 feet 2inches and very muscular from all the Quidditch. He had black hair that would never lie flat. Every girl in the school that this was his best feature. He would also had a mesmerizing smile that would made every girl fall in love with him and even make the teachers go easier on him when he got caught pulling a prank. Than his eyes. They were chocolate brown. Some girls said you could get lost in them if you looked into them for to long.  
  
Lily and James were complete opposites. Lily was always organized and neat whereas James was never organized and extremely messy. James had a new girlfriend every week where Lily only went out with people she actually liked. Lily was humble and kind to everyone where James bragged about being so good at Quidditch.   
  
They competed in everything. James was the best in Transfiguration but Lily wasn't far behind. Lily was best in Charms with James not far behind. In all the other subjects they were about even.  
  
  
Okay we know this was a really boring chapter, but at least you know what the characters are like!! We're working on the second chapter right now(it has more action than this one)! Did you like the drunk monkeys??? We were on a sugar high when we came up with that part! Hehehehe R/R!!!!  
  
Liz  
&  
cHoOCh 


End file.
